Bismuth
Bismuth is one of the original members of the Crystal Gems. Before the end of the Rebellion, she and Rose Quartz had a conflict of interests, leading to them falling out. This ultimately led to Bismuth being poofed, bubbled, and left inside of Lion's Dimension. Rose then lied to the other Gems, telling them that she went missing in battle. 5,300 years later, Rose's son, Steven, accidentally freed her. After her proposal had been rejected once again, she and Steven fought and she was poofed and bubbled again by him. This time, unlike Rose, Steven revealed to the others what happened to her. Bismuth was kept in her bubble for some time afterwards out of fear she might lash out again until Steven finally freed her again in "Made of Honor" to rejoin the team permanently. Appearance Bismuth has a large, bulky body type with broad shoulders and a strong, flat chest that is wider than her lower body. She is very tall for a non-fusion Gem, being slightly taller than Garnet. Her legs are noticeably shorter compared to her arms. Her head outlines the shape of the rest of her body, with a large jaw and noticeable cheeks similar to Steven. Her hair is styled in several dreadlocks in a mixture of several bright tones, all held back by a lilac headband. She has a periwinkle complexion, and she sports a single tattoo-like marking of a star pattern on her left shoulder in a smoky dark red. Her gemstone is located in the center of her chest and is noticeably concave. She also owns a set of full plate armor she wears into battle that can produce spikes on the shoulders when she flexes. She wore it to Garnets wedding in Reunited because she said it's the nicest thing she owns. Previous Form: She wears a black apron-like outfit, resembling a blacksmith, with a single brownish attachment and a pinkish-red star-shaped belt around her waist. Her pants are a burgundy color, and she has dark brown boots. Current form: After being unbubbled by Steven in "Made of Honor", Bismuth now has a backless and strapless black top that has a square cutout in the middle to reveal her gem. Beneath that is a long light red attachment with a light and dark red apron-like attachment under it, and both of these have a light red belt around them with a light-pink star that is tilted and cut off by the belt and black top. Her pants and boots are unchanged. Personality Bismuth is friendly, boisterous, fierce, determined, empathetic, and emotive. She is not afraid to speak and act her mind. While Bismuth cares deeply for her friends, she also harbors an immense hatred for Homeworld elites, specifically the Diamond Authority. Bismuth has an aggressive personality, even when being affectionate. When she sees her friends Pearl and Garnet, she immediately pulls them in for bone-crushing hugs. Her manner-of-speaking is blunt and to-the-point, and she acts without gaining consensus from the group surrounding her. She enjoys fighting: she reminisces fondly on the battles she and Garnet fought together against Homeworld's army, for example, and she loves to spar. When confronted, she attacks first and asks questions later. She has a playful side: she regularly creates puns out of the word "Bismuth" and habitually ribs the other Crystal Gems. Bismuth is deeply devoted to her friends. She makes them weapons to complement their existing skill-sets; she playfully teases them while they are alive, and she grieves for them when she learns they are dead. The fact that the remaining Crystal Gems did not know of her imprisonment within Lion's Dimension troubles and wound her. Bismuth also relishes the freedom and possibility that results from being a Crystal Gem. She speaks with passion and wonders about Steven's ability to be himself (rather than a copy of Rose Quartz) and her own ability to differentiate herself from other Bismuths by doing what she wants rather than conforming to a prescribed role. Bismuth's passion for maintaining her own freedom and the freedom of others is what drives her to fight against Homeworld. She deeply resents the "Homeworld elites" for forcing her to do their bidding, and this resentment manifests itself in the form of unmitigated hatred. Bismuth is vindictive and determined to win the fight against Homeworld at any cost. She has no faith in the leadership of Homeworld, whom she believes to be fundamentally evil, and sees it as her duty to free the gems that live under Homeworld's rule. Because of this conviction, she is willing to go to any length to obtain what she sees as justice. This mentality leads her to build the Breaking Point, which she sees as the only way to defeat Homeworld despite the ethical complications of using it. It also ultimately leads her to attack Steven with intent to shatter him, whom she believes to be Rose Quartz attempting to stop her again. When it comes to defeating Homeworld, Bismuth becomes ruthless and a danger to anyone standing in her way. However, once she realizes that she has done something wrong, she feels genuinely remorseful and sorry about it, as shown in "Made of Honor". After reforming and learning the truth about Rose/Pink Diamond she is less ruthless and bloodthirsty toward the Diamonds, as seen during the battle on the beach and on Homeworld. In both instances she is willing to defeat the Diamonds without shattering them, even stating they should put Blue Diamond in a bubble during the battle in Reunited. Abilities Bismuth has all the powers of a normal Gem, such as shapeshifting, and having superhuman strength. Unique Abilities *Shapeshifting Weapons: Befitting her purpose as a blacksmith in Homeworld society, Bismuth is able to easily shapeshift both of her hands into several types of weapons or tools, such as hammers, screwdrivers, and even a Roman scissor, matching their shape and durability. They are used in both combat and smithing. *Thermal Resistance: Bismuth is impervious to high temperatures. She can shower in lava as if it were water and collect samples of lava with her bare hands, showing no visible injuries. She shares this power with Ruby and by extension Garnet. *Enhanced Breath: Bismuth is shown to be able to instantly cool a heated sword that was dipped in lava simply by blowing on it. Skillset *Skilled Craftsmanship: As shown in her debut, Bismuth is shown to build and forge remarkably powerful weaponry and amazing structures such as arenas and spires. To add to this, she was a craftsman for Homeworld as well as the blacksmith for Rose's army. **Weapon Alteration: Bismuth is capable of creating attachments and upgrades for Gem Weapons such as giving Garnet's gauntlets spiked edges, turning Pearl's spear into a trident, and turning Amethyst's whip into a spiked flail. Gems who have their weapons altered by Bismuth can freely summon either version. *Superhuman Strength: Bismuth is incredibly strong, capable of rivaling Garnet in terms of power and shattering solid stone to bits with her blows. Even without using her weapon hands, she is capable of lifting a statue made of solid rock over her head and throwing it with enough force to leave a crater in a stone wall. According to Bismuth, she and Garnet once took on a battalion of Quartz soldiers with relative ease. *Piloting: As seen in "Change Your Mind", Bismuth can pilot ships, as she pilots Yellow Diamond's ship in super speed and adjust movements in fighting combat. Role in the Series Due to her minor appearances in terms of the show, she mostly stays on the sidelines. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Crystal Gems